Cheesecake
by LadyTano
Summary: Ezra has a secret. Fem!Ezra
1. chapter 1

Of all the things Hera expected when she walked into the Ghost's kitchen, Ezra cooking was not one of them; walking in while Sabine burned her toast for the one-hundredth time, or Zeb barely managing to make his waffles, or even Kanan who could hardly make caf without setting the machine on fire. But seeing their youngest crew member, who just started out with them two days ago, in an apron and animatedly moving around the kitchen as she cooked...something, was new for her. She was about to ask what she was doing when she turned around, her look changing from peaceful to surprised.

"Hey, H-Hera" she said while her face took on a red tinge, weather form embarrassment or the heat in the kitchen, Hera wasn't sure. "I thought you went with the others to get more supplies?"

"I did, but I only needed parts for some repairs I have to get done before we can take off again." Hera supplied. "What are you doing?" She was a little concerned that she might cause as much destruction as the other members of the crew did when attempting to cook.

"I wanted to make something for you guys." Ezra said sounding a little bit disappointed. "It was supposed to be a surprise for when you came back."

"A surprise for what?" She asked a little concerned for the youngling, because for all that she's done she is still just that, a youngling.

"I wanted to find a way to thank you for coming back for me when you didn't have to." She sounds a little happier if a bit embarrassed now. "But the only thing I'm any good at is cooking, so I decided to make dinner and a cheesecake for dessert."

Hera was touched that Ezra would go through the trouble of making something just to thank them. She hadn't even known that she could cook it was a surprise to her that she would even have the patience for it.

"Where did you learn to cook, Ezra?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well there is a kitchen area in my tower and I have been on my own for seven years, so learnig to cook when I had enough food was essential." She explained casually, leaving it unsaid that her parents taught him to cook before they disappeared. "I really only know the basics though."

Hera walked over to the stove to the simmering pot that sat there. It seemed that Ezra was making some type of pasta and it actually looked edible, unlike anything the rest of the crew, even her, could make. Deciding to try some, she was amazed at how good it tasted.

"Ezra, this is delicious!" She praised, as she turned around to face the now completely embarrassed fourteen year old. "I've never tasted anything this good before."

"Really?" She asked sounding skeptical and a bit surprised at the words.

"Yes, really." She encouraged, trying to hide her own surprise at how little she thought of her own abilities. "I'm sure the others will love it, and if your pasta tastes this good, I can't wait to try the cheesecake."

"Thank you, Hera." Ezra replied with honesty, truth be told she thought she could do better.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it, I need to go get those repairs done." She explained as she turned to the door. " Oh, and Ezra you're on kitchen duty from now on." And with that she walked out leaving behind a surprised and very happy Ezra, who quickly got back to cooking, wanting to have it finished by the time the rest of the crew got back.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeb would never admit it out loud, but the kid was a better cook then all of them combined. And that was only after eating the pasta that she made, the cheesecake that Ezra had made was like pure bliss. He only hoped that she would make it again sometime, not that he would tell her that himself. Sure he had been hesitant at first, but who wouldn't be after all the failed attempts at decent meals cooked by the others, including himself over the years. Zeb may not have liked that he had to share a room with the brat, at least until extra one was cleared out for her. But he was happy that he and the others no longer had to attempt to cook anymore.

Sabine always knew that there were different types of art from Hera's flying, to Kanan's lightsaber skills, to the fighting technique of Zeb, to her own love of painting, but she never knew that food could be an art form until she had seen and tried Ezra's cooking. That girl made the best cheesecake she had ever tasted, so much so that an argument broke out over who would get the last piece.

Kanan watched as Sabine and Zeb argued over the last piece of cheesecake, not realizing that he had already taken it. He could tell that Ezra was not used to the compliments that she was getting. He made a mental note to give her more praise in the future to help build up her confidence in her abilities that were not stealing and conning.

Hera knew that she made the right choice in giving Ezra free reign with the chore of cooking. Although it seemed to her that Ezra didn't think of cooking as a chore, but as an escape from reality that was their lives. It was also entertaining to see the girl blush and stutter over the praise that she received.


End file.
